1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor packaging. More specifically, the present invention is related to a stress free package having a stress free region and a laminate-based isolator package.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A semiconductor die can be negatively impacted by the packaging process. The packaging process typically entails encapsulating the semiconductor device with a plastic mold compound or other polymer based encapsulant. This process results in direct physical contact between the semiconductor die surface with its active components and the mold compound encapsulant. This direct contact can cause a fluctuation in the performance and reliability of the product. In high-performance semiconductor packaging structures, a temperature coefficient mismatch occurs due to the uneven expansion of the mold as compared to the silicon die whereby localized stress caused by the expansion affects resistor shift values.
A prior art solution to combat such uneven expansion involved trimming, but trimming increased the cost of production of the dies. Another prior art solution involved the addition of particles to the mold to match the temperature mismatch.
A prior art solution to avoid such direct contact to improve performance and reliability involved the application of silicone gel on top of the die to prevent the mold compound from getting in direct contact with stress sensitive areas of the die surface for non-micromachined products.
The patent to Canning (U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,465) teaches an interconnection technique using compliant metal coated photodefined polymer bumps for mounting and interconnecting component assemblies on substrates such as glass, printed wiring boards, etc., wherein the polymer chosen for the bump structure has a relatively low Tg and the polymer bump is metallized in a way that substantially encapsulates the polymer.
The patent to Canning et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,056) teaches a thermocompression bonding process using anisotropic conductive film (ACF) bonding material in which the bonding pads are shaped to prevent depletion of conductive particles in the bonding region during compression, wherein the shaped structure can be made using photodefinable polymer strips around the bonding pads where the strips are thicker than the bonding pad.
The patent to Nakamura (U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,660) teaches a method of manufacturing an electronic device including a first electronic component mounted on one main surface of a wiring board by thermo-compression bonding with an adhesive resin interposed between a first area of the one main surface of the wiring board and the first electronic component, and a second electronic component mounted on a second area by melting a soldering paste material, wherein the first electronic component is mounted before the mounting of the second electronic component.
The patent publication to Mizuno et al. (U.S. 2006/0164466) teaches a device package method comprising: preparing a base body having a conductive connection portion and a level difference portion; arranging a device having a connection terminal, on the base body; arranging a connector on the base body, the connector having substantially the same height as a height of the level difference portion formed between the connection terminal of the device and the conductive connection portion, when the device is arranged on the base body; electrically connecting the connector to the conductive connection portion; electrically connecting the connection terminal of the device to the connector; and electrically connecting the connection terminal and the conductive connection portion.
The paper to Zhong titled “Various Adhesives for Flip Chips” discloses a packaging process using anisotropic conductive paste and a stud bump bonding process with reduced process steps, whereby curing of conductive adhesive and underfill epoxy is not required, resulting in reduced packaging time.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited techniques, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.